A Little Game of Hide and Seek
by Mirei Amano
Summary: Mary is dead, and Seto met a new girl that makes him feel comfortable. But the girl is moving soon, leaving him all alone. He doesn't want to watch the people that he loves leave him again, so he decided to keep her from leaving. [Yandere!Seto x OC] [Bad at Summaries] [Not sure what the genre is]
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Might contain Yandere!Seto Kousuke x OC, Kiria Karaze

Several months had passed after Mary's death. Seto found himself moving on and she met a girl, her pale blonde hair that reached the middle of her waist, her eyes, which was in different colors, the right one is blue and the left one is red. Don't forget her white skin, and her cheerful smile that always lighten up Seto's days. Kiria Karaze, that's the name of the girl.

One day, when they both were hanging out at the park, she told him something. "Seto-kun." Kiria looked up at him. She was wearing a blue T-shirt with a white dress that reaches the middle of her knee. She also wears short white socks and blue sneakers, while Seto was wearing his usual clothes, a dark green jumpsuit with googles and black sneakers. "Yes, what is it?" Seto smiled at the girl. "I'm going to move to America." Kiria shifted her gaze to the ground and smiled sadly. "My dad got a promotion, he is told to handle the main branch in America. Therefore, we all will move to America in three days. The next three days I'll be busy with packing stuff, so I guess this is the last time I'll be seeing you." she tried not to cry and looked at Seto with a smile while Seto just stood there, not knowing what to say.

"...That means you will leave me?" he frowns. _'You'll leave me just like Mary did?'_ he thought to himself. "U-um.. Yeah.. But I'll never forget you, Seto-kun." her tears started to form, but she wiped it with her hand.

_'Oh no, you can't leave me, Kiria. I won't let you.' _Then something inside Seto snapped. He can't let someone he loves leaves him again. He will do **anything **to keep her from leaving.

Finally, he spoke. "Kiria, why don't we play a game? One last game, before you leave." he tried to suppress a wicked grin that slowly crept up on his face. Kiria, being the naïve girl she was, just nodded her head, "Okay. Anything you want to do in our last day being together." She didn't realize what danger she put on herself.

"Then how about. . . . _**Hide and Seek?**_"

**TBC**

**[Author Note] Hello :3 Nice to meet you all, this is my first yandere fanfiction that I wrote! I like yandere characters, so I decided to write one, about Seto being a yandere xD Oh yeah, Mary's dead in this fanfic. Sorry guys :(**

**P.S: The OC's last name is Karaze, and her first name is Kiria. But Seto's first name is Kousuke (at least that's what I read at the wiki) and Seto is his last name. Just so you know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kiria kept running, even if her legs felt numb. She quickly hide in a dark alley, behind the trash can. She wanted to cry, but she knew he will found her if she did that. She wanted to scream for help, but ever since they played that game, she hasn't spotted anybody. It was already night time, and she tried to keep as quiet as possible. _'What happened to Seto-kun? He is scary... I want to go home.. Somebody.. Please..' _

Little did she know, Seto can read her mind. He's been trying to keep his power a secret, since he didn't like it very much. But now he is grateful because he have that power. He quickly went to the dark alley where Kiria was hiding. "Kiria.. I know you're here, you can come out now.." Seto eyed the whole place, trying to find the blonde girl, slowly but surely.

Kiria put a hand on her mouth to stop her from making a little squeak. _'Please don't let him find me.. Please.. There's something wrong with him.. This isn't the Seto I know..' _She stopped breathing as she heard footsteps coming closer to the spot where she was hiding, but suddenly, the footsteps stopped. She took a peek from behind the trash can.

_'He's gone..? Thank goodness, I want to go home as soon as poss—' _her thoughts was stopped when she felt a presence behind her back.

**"Found you."**

Seto was looking at her with shining red eyes. He has a wide and creepy grin plastered on his face. Kiria screamed in horror, but Seto quickly covered her mouth with his hand. "Ssh.. There's no need to be scared.. I will protect you, Kiria.." She whined as he lifted her body and put it in his shoulder as he walk out from the dark alley.

"S-S-Seto.. I-I wanna go home.. This isn't fun anymore.." Her body is trembling as she put her hands on his back, she started to sob. "S-Seto.. Please.." Still keeping a wide grin on his face which she can't see, Seto spoke. "Why are you crying, Kiria? I did this to protect you.. Stop crying, okay?" He spoke in a caring tone but that didn't stop the girl from crying. Tears kept falling down her cheek and into the back of Seto's clothes, and into the ground.

"S-Seto.. Where are you taking me?" She spoke with a trembling voice. "A place where no one will ever find you." Seto let out a childish laugh. "And then we can live happily ever after."

"Oh— And I'm sorry. I have to do this to you." Seto suddenly slammed her head on a brick wall, hard. Seto then lift her unconscious body in a bridal style. He stared at her face, finding a tint of sadness and depression on her lovely face. "Don't worry, my dear. I'll keep you safe from the mean outside world." He whispered and continued to walk in the darkness.

**TBC**

**[Author Note] I realized that the chapters are too short, but hey, I tried my best. If you need explanation about something, just ask me. I'll try to explain as detail as I can. Sorry for grammar mistakes, though. English isn't my mother language.**


	3. Chapter 3

Yandere!Seto x OC, Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**:** Seto Kousuke from Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors belongs to his rightful owner. However the OC belongs to me.**

When she woke up, she winced at the sharp pain on the back of her head. She got up from the bed she's been sleeping in and looked at her surroundings. There was one large bed with white sheets with a small window beside it, a closet, a table, a chair, and two doors, one is on the wall in front of the bed, and the other one is across the room.

That's when she noticed that there is something cold on her left ankle and can only be opened by some sort of key. It is connected to a long chain, she pulled the chain but the other end of the chain didn't connect to anything. It's just a long, useless chain.

Suddenly the door on the other side of the room opened. Revealing none other than a male who was wearing a dark green jumpsuit, Seto. "Ah, Kiria-chan. You're awake!" He smiled widely and rushed to the bed where she was sitting.

"S-Seto-kun.. Wh-where am I? My head really hurts.." She said as she grabbed her head with one hand, trying to make the throbbing pain go away. "It's your new home, Kiria-chan. And this is your room." He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her. "I'm sorry I hurt you.. It's still hurt, isn't it?" His hand tried to touch her head, but she flinched and backed away. The way she looks at him, the way her body tensed up when he tried to touch her.. And Seto knew that she feared him. His hand stopped in mid-air and there was hurt in his eyes.

Kiria noticed this, and she loosened up a little bit. "S-Seto-kun.. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings.. But please, I want to go home.." She felt tears began streaming down her cheeks, but she quickly wiped them. She sniffed and took a deep breath. While Seto looked like he's lost in thought, she moved closer to him and grabbed one of his sleeves.

"...Seto-kun?" She said as she looked up at him. "You can't go home, Kiria. Not now, not ever. I'm sorry, but all I want to do is keep you safe." He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. Once again he moved his hand to touch her cheeks and wipe her tears. She flinched at first, but she just stayed silent and let him wipe her tears.

"I don't want you to leave me.." He moved to kiss her forehead gently. There was kindness all over his eyes, and Kiria doesn't know if it's true or fake. Seto looked like the Seto she used to know.

"Now, are you hungry? I'll make you some food if you do." Seto smiled. Kiria just nodded in silent. 'Maybe if I do as he wish, he won't hurt me..' She thought. For a moment, Seto's eyes turned red. Unknown to her, he smirked widely. 'You're such a good girl.' He thought as he patted her head.

**(A/N) Sorry for the very late update! I just kinda lost my mood, that's all ^^'**

**Sorry for the short chapter, and maybe I won't update so fast, I don't have any idea how to continue this fic '_' Maybe you guys can send me some suggestions? 'w'**

**Thanks for all the support! See you in the next chapter! ^^)~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yandere!Seto x OC Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Seto Kousuke from Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors belongs to his rightful owner. However the OC belongs to me.**

**[A/N] It's been four days.. Time sure flies xD Here's chapter 4 for you all!**

Seto grabbed her hand gently and led her out of the room and to the kitchen. He pointed to a chair beside a dining table.

"Be a good girl and sit here while I make something for you, okay?"

He patted her head and turned around, but Kiria pulled his clothes reluctantly.

"Is there something I can help?" She spoke with a soft voice.

Seto smiled widely and embraced her. He put one of his hand on her head, ruffling her soft hair while his other hand was on her waist. Without realizing it, her cheeks turned a bit pink by the sudden contact.

"Don't worry, I can do it myself." Seto grinned and let go of her.

'Knowing what type of person she is, I know she won't run. And if she tried to do it, or even think to do it, I will know. It turns out that this power isn't really so bad.' Seto thought.

While Seto is busy with his own thoughts and preparing food for both of them, Kiria is lost in her thoughts of what to do.

'It looks like trying to escape will make things worse. I don't know why but Seto-kun looks like he always knows what I'm thinking. I really want to go.. There's something wrong with Seto-kun, I'm sure of it. But maybe as long as I do what he wants, he won't hurt me, or even worse, kill me. I need to stay calm, and act normal..'

She took a deep breath and stared at Seto's back the whole time until she decided to shift her gaze to the wooden floor. She can't leave Seto while he's like this, the truth is, she always liked Seto. That's why she was so sad when she and her family had to move.

She blinked.

Her family?

'What about my family? Are they looking for me right now?'

Kiria was still staring at the wooden floor. Her eyebrows knitted together, it seems like she was thinking about something. Seto was already facing her, staring at her with his bright red eyes.

"Your family won't come, you know." He spoke with a cold voice.

She startled and looked at Seto with wide eyes.

"No one knows this place, so even if you run I will always catch you. Please keep that in mind, Kiria. I don't want to harm you, but I will do it if I have to. If it means keeping you here with me, forever."

He smiled.

**"So be a good girl and behave."**

**TBC**

**[A/N] I'm so sorry if it was short ;-; It's a bit hard to write this if I can't find the right words Dx**

**As always, sorry for grammar mistakes, English isn't my mother language. **

**I'll try to write and publish chapter 5 soon!**

**And thanks to Sonic-Rainbow, Akasuna-No-Tenshi, Nono Asakura, Quiet Harmony-chan, ScarletBloomSword for the reviews!**


End file.
